Mimic
by JustJasper
Summary: For Kink Meme IV: Reid has to teach Morgan something new in the bedroom. Smut.


"I want you..." Reid murmured, hands holding Morgan's head in place against his neck. Morgan growled, pressing Reid harder to the wall. Their shirts were long gone, their pants unbuckled. "God," he whispered, pressing his hips forward, "I want you to suck me."

Morgan stopped rather suddenly, lips still pressed to Reid's neck. Reid pressed his hips forward again, obviously confused by the pause. The darker man pulled away just a little to look at Reid, flush and breathless.

"I've never..." Morgan muttered, letting his words hang in the air.

"Really?" Reid raised his eyebrows.

"No." Morgan dropped his gaze.

"Oh." Reid was certainly surprised by that. He smiled softly and kissed the man's cheek. "You don't have to, I just..." he didn't know what to say. He did want to experience Morgan's mouth on him; he thought the fact he hadn't yet was that it just never worked out happening, rather than being avoided.

"I want to." Morgan said, nudging his jaw against Reid's. "But... I mean I have done it, but not... not consensually."

"Oh, Morgan." Reid let his head drop back against the wall rather hard, but he ignored the pain. "I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking when I said I wanted-"

"I want to." Morgan repeated. "But I've never done it. And I'd like it to be as good for you as you make it feel for me."

"I can... guide you through." Reid offered softly, stroking the back of the man's neck. Against him, he felt Morgan nod. Gently he extracted himself from between the wall and Morgan's warm body, and led Morgan to his bedroom. He was heading towards his bedside armchair when he felt resistance, and Morgan had stopped. Reid turned to see Morgan looking at him with big dark eyes.

"I don't want to do it there." He said, eyes flicking to the chair. "I don't want to be on my knees like when he-"

Reid quickly pressed himself to Morgan, kissing his mouth as if to swallow the confession of what Buford had forced him to do.

"I have an idea." Reid said as he pulled away. "But we need to be naked."

Morgan was happy to comply, and they both stripped away the rest of their clothing. He led Morgan to the bed, coaxing him to lie down.

"We can do this together." He said as he climbed on the bed too, facing the opposite way so Morgan's hard cock was near his face. The same situation faced Morgan, who was staring at Reid's cock with a mix of lust and apprehension. He wasn't particularly large, longer than average but with a slim shaft, but it was still intimidating to him. "If you do what I do... I'll take it slow." Reid said, taking the base of Morgan's considerably larger cock in hand. The dark man nodded and grasped Reid's cock.

Reid snaked his tongue out and licked a small stripe over the head of Morgan's cock. After a little hesitation, Morgan mirrored his action, pressing his tongue against Reid's cock head and swiping it upwards. Spencer took the head into his mouth, closing his lips around it and sucking firmly. Morgan did the same, giving a little surprised hum which shuddered up Reid's length.

With Reid leading the motion and Morgan following, they sucked each other luxuriously in their relaxed position. Tongues wound around flesh, hands strokes, and mouths sucks and licked and nibbled, applying and easing pressure over and over. Eventually Morgan stopped copying Reid's motion and did was made sense, testing the way his mouth could interact with Reid's cock.

Morgan suddenly gripped Reid's legs harder, stilling his mouth as it was full of Reid, bucking his hips forward. Reid sucked him harder, welcoming his release and taking it all into his mouth, savouring the salty taste of his cum. Morgan groaned around Reid's length as he was stimulated through his orgasm.

Rather than falling into post-release lethargy, Morgan redoubled his efforts, sucking enthusiastically at Reid, flicking his tongue around his sensitive head and fondling his hairless balls.

"Morgan," Reid said warningly, kissing the man's dark hip, "I'm close."

The other man sucked harder, and Reid groaned.

"Morgan..." he warned again, but it was too late; in blinding light he came, flooding Morgan's inexperienced mouth with ropes of cum. He felt Morgan swallow and he bit back a moan of pleasure.

Finally, Morgan pulled off Reid's cock, smacking his lips wetly. Reid moved lazily, turning himself around and collapsing on a pillow beside Morgan, smiling at him.

"You were amazing, Morgan." He said sincerely.

"He never made me swallow." Morgan said. Reid tried not to blink too many times; it a little awkward, but obviously Morgan needed to say it, and he felt privileged that Morgan trusted him enough to say it to him. "He liked to watch me spit. Wanted to swallow you..."

Reid simply leant forward and captured the other's mouth in a sweet kiss, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling their bodies together.

"You were fantastic." He reiterated, lips and warm breath brushing the other's mouth. "Your lips are so soft. Did you... enjoy doing it?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I did. You made hot sounds... you tasted pretty good, too."

Reid hummed happily, kissing the man's chin.

"Maybe you should teach me stuff more often..."


End file.
